


The Sandman Cometh

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: This is an alternate ending for the Batman season 2 episode, "The Sandman Cometh"...





	The Sandman Cometh

“It’s nap time for the both of you!” Sandman says, unleashing his goons on the Dynamic Duo.

Batman and Robin each take defensive stances and engage the henchmen. Each take two and Robin trades blows with his two, keeping the upper hand on both of them. He dodges and kicks, dodges and punches. Batman lands a two-fisted blow, sending his two goons backward. Robin’s goons keep pushing him towards Sandman without him realizing it. He keeps punching and kicking but they keep coming. 

Sandman sees the fight isn’t going quite as he planned. Batman’s goons grab his cape, pulling his backward. The Caped Crusader falls to the floor. Like lightening the Sandman slips around to where Batman has fallen and squeezes his stethoscope near his nose. Thousands of fine, dusty particles glitter and fill his heroic face. Robin keeps trading blows with his goons, not noticing the situation. Batman’s eyes glaze over as his pupil’s dilate. The goons lift Batman to his feet as his arms fall to his side and his movements reduce to minor flailings. 

Robin looks over and sees Batman with Sandman’s powder on his nose and partly on his cowl. 

“BATMAN!” he screams, breaking his concentration as both goons grab him by his toned, smooth arms. 

“Take out the Boy Wonder,” Sandman commands to his new minion, Batman. Robin’s masked eyes show horror as he hears the command, struggling in the grip of the goons. 

Batman’s eyes open and the goons holding him release their grip.

“Yes, Sandman,” Batman replies mindlessly. 

Robin manages to shake off his goons and sends each flying as Batman approaches. Robin raises his gloved hands, backing up slowly.

“Batman, what are you doing? It’s me! Robin!” he cries, backing up still.

Batman approaches his partner and delivers a massive punch to his sidekick. It hits Robin square in the jaw and sends to Robin flying into the wall. Batman lands multiple punches to Robin’s midsection. Sandman watches with joy and laughs as the heroes battle each other. Batman then lands an uppercut to Robin whose eyes roll into the back of his head. Robin sinks to his knees, dazed, struggling to breathe. Sandman takes out his stethoscope again and squeezes it under Robin’s nose. 

Robin’s mind swirls as he inhales huge quantities of the dust, struggling to breathe and getting the dust instead. His head sways from side to side and eventually stops as his pupils dilate and his masked eyes look straight ahead. Batman stands obediently and observes the scene. Robin’s breathing becomes rhythmic as he remains on his smooth, bare knees in front of Sandman with Batman to the side. 

“Take Robin to the exam room,” Sandman orders Batman. 

Robin gets up off of his knees and re-settles himself on his green pixie boots. Batman’s strong hand falls on Robin’s caped shoulder. Sandman turns and leaves to prepare things as the Dynamic Duo follows him. Batman leads Robin to the exam room. Both heroes, moments ago brave crimefighters, now mere pawns of Sandman’s. 

Sandman flips a switch as the pedestal with the bed turns as a stainless steel exam table with locks takes its place. Batman and Robin stand by as the transformation competes. Sandman looks at Batman and then at Robin as he decides which fate awaits them both.

“Batman, Wonder Boy: remove your capes, gloves, boots, and utility belts and toss them in that garbage can over there,” Sandman commands.

They nod towards Sandman and turn around towards the garbage can and mindlessly walk towards it. Robin unfastens his golden cape and drops it in. He then removes his green leather gloves finger by finger and drops each into the can as well. With ease he unclips his small utility belt and unwraps it from his narrow waist. It falls with a clang into the container. He then lifts each foot up and removes his pixie boots, revealing his smooth bare feet. 

Batman detaches his cape from his cowl and deposits it in the bin. Finger by finger he pulls off his gloves. His big yellow utility belt makes a loud sound as it’s dropped into the can. Finally, his calf-boots are removed and deposited as well. 

The two former heroes walk back to Sandman, Robin clad only in his shirt, vest, briefs, and mask and Batman in his cowl, tights, and briefs.

“Excellent, excellent. Now, Wonder Boy, remove Batman’s top if you please,” Sandman commands.

Robin nods to Sandman and turns toward his former partner against crime. He walks behind his former mentor where the now-exposed zipper can be seen. Robin unzips slowly the top part of the gray spandex costume. When it’s complete, Robin walks to the front of Batman and mindlessly pulls forward, removing the tight gray top from the caped crusader. Batman holds his arms forward to assist. Batman’s broad, haired chest with its defined muscles are now exposed to the air. His steady breathing is evident as his flat stomach moves with each inhale and exhale. 

Sandman smiles as he watches. “Batman, climb up and sit on the exam table.”

Robin throws Batman’s top into the trash with the other parts of their costume as Batman obediently turns and moves to the exam table, sitting on the edge. 

“Swing your legs up and around and lay back on the table,” Sandman commands. Batman obeys and changes his position accordingly. He slides one leg after the other onto the table, then lays back and faces the ceiling. “Stand back while I go to work,” Sandman commands Robin who takes a few steps back. 

But his eyes clench as his mind starts to regain itself. Sandman notices the change in the boy’s facial expression and gives the Boy Wonder a massive dose of sleep dust. Robin’s mind swirls more than before and his head drops into his chest before slowly rising up and staring straight ahed, any hope of independence vanishing with the rest of his thoughts. Sandman turns his attention to Batman as he lays quietly still.

Sandman secures his hard muscular body to the exam table with wide leather straps to his ankles, thighs, waist, and chest below the pecs and arms at his wrists and forearms. Robin watches as his former mentor is secured shirtless to the table. Sandman secures a metal collar to Batman’s neck and latches it to a post on the table. He then pulls out of the back wall a tight-fitting skull cap with hundreds of wires attached. 

Sandman stands back as the machine on the wall hums to life.

“It’s a pity that it has to end this way, Batman, but I’ve tangled with you for the last time,” Sandman says. “The extractor is ready and in a moment, I will give Robin the command to activate the device.

Batman fears and feels the device hum and vibrate to life. 

“Once activated, my Bat friend, it will extract every memory, every thought from that magnificent mind of yours. You will be under my complete control forever as await even the simplest of commands, like when to eat,” Sandman says with delight. 

“Yes, Sandman,” is the only response from the Caped Crusader. 

“The strain on that hardened body of yours will be great as every muscle and fiber of your being will spasm and contract with each electrical pulse,” Sandman says as Batman stares blankly upward, unable to defend against his impending fate. “What a fitting end as it should be the Boy Wonder who dooms you to an eternity of mind control. Boy Wonder, activate the Extractor!” Sandman says, his laughter filling the room.

“Yes, Sandman,” Robin says, walking over to the wall and pushing the switch to annihilate the Batman he one knew. 

The machine turns on immediately. Batman’s body reacts instantly to the device’s activation. Every muscle quivers and quakes. His eyes flutter wildly as Sandman looks on. He watches as Batman’s body begins to respond. The computer monitor floods with information from his brain.

Sandman gazes for a moment at the Boy Wonder and smiles as he considers what fate he has in store for the former sidekick. Batman begins to moan and cry out in agony. Sandman reaches into his coat and pulls out a ball gag and stuffs it into Batman’s gaping mouth, pulling it tightly around Batman’s cowled head. 

Secure in the knowledge that Batman is totally done in, Sandman turns his fill attention to the Boy Wonder. Sandman smiles as he gazes at Robin’s tempting body clad in nothing but the tight green briefs, green shirt, and red tunic.

“Follow me,” Sandman commands. 

“Yes, Sandman,” Robin says as Batman gurgles in agony as his mind is taken.

Sandman leads Robin out into the hallway and closes the door to the exam room and locks it. Robin’s bare feet pad across the floor behind him. Sandman sets the remote to deactivate the extractor at dawn.

“Come this way,” Sandman says as he leads Robin down the hallway to a secret elevator. Robin follows mindlessly and quickly.

Sandman presses a button on his cufflink as the walls slide apart revealing the interior of the elevator. “After you, Wonder Boy,” Sandman says. Robin walks in front of Sandman into the elevator. Sandman watches as the boy’s tight, small, yet pert bubble ass stretches the green fabric as he enters. 

The doors to the elevator close as do the walls that hide it. Sandman presses the lower level button and the elevator descends to his lair. 

The elevator stops as it reaches the underground hideout. As the doors open Sandman gestures for Robin to step out. Robin nods and steps in front of the Sandman, his bare toned legs exposed as his bare feet move silently. The lair is massive and filled with wide assortment of devices. Robin stares straight ahead as he walks until he’s told to stop. 

In the middle of the room is a large king-sized bed with tall posts at each corner and rectangle frame connecting each at the top with an X-frame built in the center with hooks and pulleys. Sandman stares at the blank look on Robin’s young, chiseled face. Sandman’s eyes slowly examine Robin’s young athletic form and grins as he sees a small, yet noticeable bulge in the front of his small green briefs. 

“Robin, sit on the bed,” Sandman commands in a low deep voice.

“Yes, Sandman,” Robin says as he sits on the edge of the bed, exposed legs hanging over the side with his bare feet flat on the ground. 

“You look uncomfortable, why don’t you unclasp those yellow laces on your tunic,” Sandman says with a grin.

Robin undoes the top lace and the tunic pulls apart. He separates it but it remains on his body. 

“Do you have trouble sleeping at night?” Sandman asks him.

“Yes, Sandman, I don’t sleep well,” Robin responds automatically.

“Do you dream when you sleep?” Sandman asks more inquisitively.

“I haven’t had a dream I can remember in months,” Robin replies, staring straight ahead.

“Are you sexually active?” Sandman asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“No, Sandman, I’m a virgin,” Robin replies in a monotone voice.

Sandman stares in shock and disbelief.

“You have never been with anyone?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

“No, Sandman, never,” Robin replies.

“Do you relate to yourself late at night?” Sandman asks, laughing and giggling.

“I don’t understand,” Robin says blankly.

“Do you masturbate?” Sandman asks just as blankly.

“Batman taught me when I was very young that it was wrong, so I never have,” Robin responds.

“Interesting,” Sandman says, thinking to himself. “Have you ever experienced a wet dream by chance?” Sandman asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Robin says.

“Do you remember how many?” Sandman follows up.

“Several, but I never told Batman. He was always a part of them,” Robin says without any regard.

Both of Sandman’s eyebrows are raised and yet somehow he’s not surprised.

“Tell me about your dreams,” Sandman commands.

“Batman comes into the Batcave when I’m there late at night. I’m wearing only my mask and he proceeds to pleasure my cock with his gloved hands and mouth until I cum,” Robin says calmly.

“I see,” Sandman says simply. “Have you ever been aroused when trapped or tortured by some villain?”

“Yes, many times. The Riddler always captures me and his traps make my cock twitch. I try to contain it but it’s hard. I like being captured and I never knew why,” Robin says monotone, continuing to stare straight ahead.

Sandman smiles as he sees how his plan will pan out.

“Is it warm in here Robin, or am I just not-natured?” Sandman asks coyly. 

“It seems a little warmer than it should this far down, yes,” Robin replies.

“Why don’t you remove the tunic and toss it on the floor. That may help,” Sandman suggests.

Robin slips off the red tunic off of his slender body, leaving him in just his green shirt and briefs. He tosses it on the floor and the yellow R on the black background stares up at its former hero. Sandman smiles wickedly.

“Is that better?” he asks in a serious tone.

“It feels the same,” Robin replies.

Sandman smiles and stands as he removes his full length fur coat and slips on his doctor’s lab coat and says, “you had better take that shirt off so I can examine you. You may be ill.”

Robin pulls off the green shirt over his head, revealing his mostly hairless torso with his six pack defined, his smooth pecs with pert nipples, and his mostly bare underarms. He tosses the shirt on top of the tunic and continues to sit on the bed, now in just his briefs and mask.

Sandman walks over and sits beside him as he begins to run his older, yet smooth tender hands across the naked, tanned flesh of Robin’s tight, tapered upper body. Robin inhales sharply at the touch. Sandman uses his right forefinger to gently trace and tease Robin’s left, pert, tiny nipple as it rests on the crest of his pecs. Robin moans softly as his body is touched by someone else for the first time. Sandman allows his hand to run down the middle of Robin’s well-defined smooth abs and slowly work its way back up to massage Robin’s hairless pecs. Robin closes his masked eyes and moans as Sandman manipulates his young smooth body. His bulge begins to grow slightly in his briefs. 

Sandman smiles as Robin is so easily manipulated thanks to his devious sleep dust. “Would you like to dream tonight?” he asks with an evil smile.

“Yes, Sandman,” Robin moans softly with his eyes closed.

“A dream beyond your wildest imagination?” Sandman continues.

“Yes, Sandman, yes...” Robin trails off.

Sandman smiles as he stands, his own cock straining in his tight pants as he walks over and pulls a rolling utility medical cart to the bedside. He looks at Robin’s face, so innocent and blank, yet needy in every way.

“Put your arms behind your back and grab each forearm,” he says simply.

Robin complies without hesitation. Sandman pulls out two long, thin rubbery straps and binds his arms to each wrist and ties them tight. Robin’s eyes squint again as his arms are bound as the dust begins to slowly fade. Sandman then takes another and wraps it tightly around the middle of Robin’s arms and affixes a small clasp hook to it.

“Is that too tight?” he asks.

Robin’s muscles flex in the restraints. 

“I...wh...what...” Robin says confused.

Sandman notices the reaction and quickly binds Robin’s ankles. Robin’s bare feet are now bound together with his arms making escape impossible. His head sways from side to side, mind clearly confused as to what’s going on. Sandman pushes him back onto the bed and awaits his full recovery from the dust. He gathers the rest of his needed supplies as Robin’s mind rapidly recovers. Robin’s smooth, toned body clad only in green briefs begins to struggle on the bed, held tightly at the ankles and arms behind his back.

“Wh...what’s going on? Where’s Batman? What have you done with him? Where’s the rest of my uniform?!” Robin cries out.

Sandman laughs as Robin struggles to free his arms and legs.

“I haven’t done anything with him, Wonder Boy. You did. You sealed his doom as he now lies upstairs as his mind is agonizingly extracted tonight thought by thought,” Sandman says with a smile.

“You fiendish quack!” Robin screams.

“You stripped down to your briefs on your own free will!” Sandman continues.

“I would never!” Robin protests.

“You revealed your inner most sexual desires to me,” Sandman says with a raised eyebrow.

Robin’s briefs twitch again. “I...I...would...never....I...uh...” Robin struggles to find the words.

“Oh but you did, Wonder Boy, you did. And now that you have fully recovered, I shall help you experience the ultimate dream. Shall we begin?” Sandman asks.

Robin looks confused.

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer. I can give you the most ultimate in pleasure, or take it from in a most painful way. The choice is yours,” Sandman says.

Robin is so taken aback he doesn’t know what to say. He stares up at Sandman from the bed. Sandman sees the fear as Robin’s blue eyes sparkle. He sighs as he places his hands on his hips and gazes down at Robin’s confused stare.

“As you wish. I will take it from you very slowly and quite painfully, I assure you,” Sandman says.

“No...please...no pain...” Robin says quickly. 

“You said earlier that you were turned on by the many death traps and torture perils you had experienced. You should find this most painful and yet very fulfilling,” Sandman laughs. 

Robin gulps. His cock twitches in his briefs. Sandman laughs as Robin cowers on the bed and slowly walks to towards the side of it. Robin tries to wiggle away and Sandman smiles at the effort. He reaches out and grabs Robin by his legs and pulls him over to the side. Sandman reaches into his cart and pulls out two wide leather bands and affixes them to Robin’s bare arms, both above and below his biceps. He then connects metals clamps and ties a long rubber cord onto both. Sandman jumps onto the bed and straddles Robin’s you heroic body. 

Sandman attaches the cord to similar ones in pulleys along the X-frame. He activates the motor of the wench as Robin’s upper body is pulled upwards. Robin cries out as he’s lifted up. He’s lifted up until his ass is barely off the mattress. Sandman ignores the cries as he places a strap on each leg just above the ankle ties and puts long cords on them as well. He runs the cords under the bed and back behind the headboard to attach them to another set of pulleys and a wench. He activates that motor and Robin’s lean, athletic body is gradually pulled taut at a 45 degree angle looking up with his legs spread shoulder width apart.

Robin cries out in agony. “What do you want from me?!”

Sandman says nothing as he laughs and sits down to enjoy the view. Robin’s cock is now rock hard in his briefs. Sandman allows Robin’s mind to wander, allowing fear to build as Robin ponders what Sandman’s next move might be. Robin’s cries turn to sobs and whimpering as tears stream down his masked face. Sandman notices the rock hard almost 6 inch cock.

“I see you’re enjoying this little exercise in pain,” Sandman mocks. 

Robin sobs harder as precum begins to stain his green briefs. 

“Please! Please stop!”

Sandman stands and pulls a ball gag with a strap from his cart and stuffs it into Robin’s gaping mouth, pulling it tightly and locking it into place. Robin’s cries and pleas are muffled as his mind begins to break from the continual pain.

Sandman laughs and teases Robin’s body with his hands as drool begins to seep from the corners of Robin’s mouth. Robin sobs, moans, and whimpers the whole time as his body stretches and his mind shatters. His head thrashes around as his muffled screams beg for mercy, cock leaking intensely. 

Sandman pulls out the VR device and affixes it tightly to Robin’s masked head as over and over his mind is flooded with images of him and Batman in deep, dark perils. Sandman watches as Robin responds and makes his move. He uses his scalpel and begins to cut away robin’s tiny green briefs from the sides. Robin’s cries of pain become moans of pleasure.

Sandman then rolls over the mechanical device made just for this occasion. He pulls out the long, thick stainless steel plug from its holder with a single wire attached at the back end. The images from the VR continue to fill Robin’s mind.

Sandman sees Robin’s body tense and pulls the extraction tube from its holster and slides it down to the base of Robin’s cock. He then places the tip of the large plug near Robin’s entrance and applies gentle pressure as it slowly disappears between the cracks of Robin’s magnificent ass and makes a plop sound as it securely slips into place. Robin’s eyes go wide behind the VR as his cherry is popped. 

Sandman runs his hands along the hairless skin of Robin’s hips and gently cups his testicles and admires their perfect shape. The machine hums to life as it is ready to begin and when Sandman presses the button it will start the plug vibrating as it sends a small electrical charge to Robin’s prostate while the milker will do the rest as it constantly feeds on a perpetual orgasm that will blow Robin’s mind to smithereens and leave him under Sandman’s spell forever.

Robin immediately blows a load into the milker, his muffled cries echoing throughout the room. Again and again he explodes into the machine, his smooth body convulsing like never before. The machine milks Robin continuously. Sandman laughs and howls as Robin’s body spasms over and over, the muscles cording and flexing under the constant strain. 

Sandman pats Robin on the head as he leaves the room. He returns to Batman to find the Caped Crusader’s mind fully flushed. Sandman scours the information and finds out everything he needs to know about the Dynamic Duo. Batman’s body is mindless.

The next morning, Sandman and a naked Bruce Wayne return to the basement to find Robin’s limp body hanging, balls shriveled. His body occasionally twitching as the milker tries to get something that isn’t there. After unhooking him from the machine and removing his mask, Sandman takes the two naked, former heroes to their cages where they will live out the rest of their lives in service to Sandman...


End file.
